<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rising to the Challenge by FPwoper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714487">Rising to the Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper'>FPwoper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Cages, Doctor Benny Lafitte, Dom Benny Lafitte, Edging, M/M, Married Couple, Orgasm Control, Pandemic - Freeform, Sub Castiel, Teacher Castiel, Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny sets Castiel a challenge, and Cas isn't about to back down from that...</p><p>SPN Kink bingo square: Orgasm Control</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Benny Lafitte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rising to the Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is prompt number 16 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Orgasm control + Cas eventually coming.</p><p>This also fills the square "Orgasm Control" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.</p><p>This work is unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel knew when he agreed to be good for Benny for a week that it was going to be a challenge. Benny liked setting challenges and Castiel was too competitive for his own good sometimes and just went for it. So when Benny said that the challenge this week was to <em>not </em>come at all, Castiel initially didn’t think it’d be a big deal. Castiel had great self-control, and he’d brought down erections with meditation and cold showers before. However, Cas had severely underestimated Benny. Of course. Because Benny took this as a challenge as well, and he <em>made </em>it a challenge for Cas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 1</em>
</p><p>The first day of the week, it was still doable. Cas was teaching from home because of the pandemic while Benny still went into his practice as a general practitioner, and he sometimes also pulled gruelling shifts at the hospital and Covid-19 test sites to make sure the doctors weren’t overworked there. There was a strange disconnect between the two of them at times, because often Benny wasn’t home while Cas was, and even at night Benny sometimes wasn’t home. Cas missed him a lot and <em>worried </em>about Benny a lot, so Cas thought it was going to be relatively easy to be edging without him present.</p><p>So when Cas checked his phone halfway through his day, on his lunch break from teaching, he only found a text message from Benny on his phone, which really wasn’t what Cas expected. The message was brief, and just said: <em>Just you wait…</em> So Cas did. No more messages came in until Cas was done teaching for the day and he’d done his last tutoring session. He logged off and checked his phone again. He saw another text message but no text in there. Instead, there was a picture of Benny in too-tight scrubs at the hospital. He didn’t have a medical kink, no siree, but he did like seeing Benny in scrubs. Especially those that were slightly too small, because they showed how thick Benny was, and that was one of his favourite things about Benny.</p><p>Castiel made himself a simple dinner and ate it on the couch, watching a random show on Netflix because he couldn’t handle more of the news. His evening was spent in much the same fashion, and Benny hadn’t yet returned home by the time Cas was ready to go to bed, so he went to bed alone. He checked his phone just before he got into bed, and there was another text message with just a picture in it. This time, Cas almost choked. Benny’d taken a picture of his own hard cock, erection showing clearly through the scrubs. Castiel’s cock throbbed, but it was easy enough to ignore for now, even though there was an undercurrent of <em>want</em>. He texted Benny “<em>Good night </em>😘” and then put his phone on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 2, 3, and 4</em>
</p><p>The second and third day went much the same – more and more daring pictures sent by Benny, but Castiel could still easily breathe off the arousal. The fact that Benny wasn’t home most evenings of course didn’t help, and some mornings, Benny still hadn’t come home. He slept during the day if he could, and Cas didn’t want to mess with that at all. But the third evening, Benny was home and they snuggled on the couch for most of the evening, not caring one bit about doing anything sexy, instead just enjoying each other’s embrace and closeness.</p><p>The fourth day started with Cas waking Benny up with a blowjob. Benny deserved it after so many late nights, and Cas knew that he still wouldn’t be allowed to come, but he wanted to treat his husband. He’d been so busy the past few weeks, they hadn’t even thought about sex past quick handjobs and a little bit of teasing on both sides. Cas took his time, making sure it was all about Benny, and only slowly took Benny’s length in his mouth. He tongued around the head and laved all of his attention on the man in front of him. Cas knew he was playing with fire – because yeah, he was also getting aroused and Benny told him that he wasn’t allowed to come this week – but he wanted to give Benny something nice too, show Benny that he was up to play with him.</p><p>Benny grinned as he felt Castiel’s erection brush against his leg, and he brought a hand down to it, cupping Cas’s balls. “Are you horny, cher?” he asked, and Castiel just nodded. He didn’t have to verbally confirm that, because Benny knew. “You still won’t get to come today, Cas.”</p><p>Castiel moaned and rutted against Benny’s legs until he stilled himself, got himself back under control and focused on Benny’s cock again. It didn’t take long before Benny came long and hard down Cas’s throat. He stilled himself as much as he could, even though he really did want to rut more against his husband’s legs.</p><p>“Thank you, good boy,” Benny purred, sagging against the bed in relaxation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 5</em>
</p><p>The fifth day started off mostly frustrating, because Benny was not in the bed next to him. Castiel wanted to have him near for a few more moments, and the fact that Benny had to leave early for another long shift at his practice and then the hospital. The frustration wasn’t sexual in nature but more focused on their general relationship. However, Benny had left him a present for Cas’s day off from work: a plug and a polite request to please insert the plug as soon as possible and message Benny once it was in.</p><p>Castiel smiled at the plug and did his morning business before he came back to it, taking his time to slide it slowly into his hole. He immediately texted Benny that it was in, and then went about his daily tasks – he had to take care of several loads of laundry, quite some dishes, and it was probably best to also make sure the floor was vacuumed at some point today. The first part of the morning went by without any incidents, and even though Cas was aware of the fact that he was wearing a plug because it kept hitting his prostate when he least expected it, nothing much happened. Castiel got through most of the laundry before he sat down for lunch. He texted Benny if there was anything that he needed to grab from any store because he was going to order groceries soon, but Benny didn’t reply. Cas assumed that Benny was simply busy, but the plug buzzed to life a few minutes after Cas had sent the message, so he knew that Benny didn’t need anything except annoy Cas and get him riled up.</p><p>Throughout the day, the plug occasionally came to life, but Cas never could specifically pinpoint <em>when</em> it was going to happen. So when Cas finally got around to doing the dishes, which he never much liked, he dropped a plate in shock when it suddenly buzzed to life but on a much higher setting. Luckily, there was water in the sink and Cas was mostly splashed with water, but his hands shook for another few minutes until he got himself under control again.</p><p><em>Not funny</em>, he texted Benny, <em>Just almost had to go into the ER because of a) heart attack and b) cut open fingers because of a plate I dropped</em>.</p><p><em>Sorry</em>, Benny sent back, <em>didn’t realise you were doing the dishes but thanks </em>😘</p><p>Castiel sighed at the phone but the buzzing of his plug slowed down again. Once he came down from his fright, he noticed how effective it had been in getting rid of his erection, because for the first time that day, Cas wasn’t aroused but mostly tired. He still didn’t come, because he could be good for Benny, but it was getting more and more difficult.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 6</em>
</p><p>The sixth day was hell. Benny wasn’t home, again, and Cas’s long weekend had started yesterday, so he’d already done most of the things that needed to be tackled. Overall, it appeared to be a mostly uneventful day, until Benny started texting him pictures of himself in various stages of undress.</p><p>And yeah, Cas almost gave up and touched himself when Benny sent him a video of him slowly getting himself off while sitting in his doctor’s office at his own practice. But he didn’t, even though he scolded Benny that night out of sheer sexual frustration.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 7</em>
</p><p>“Are you ready?” Benny said, late in the evening of the seventh day of Cas not being allowed to come. The need to come was now incessant and pressing and Benny had been actively edging him all day because it was also Benny’s day off.</p><p>“I’ve been ready for seven days, Benny,” Cas deadpanned, and Benny simply grinned.</p><p>“All right, smartass. Let me specify: are you ready to come on my command?”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “Tell me what I need to do.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Benny praised. “Go get undressed and then please bend over the bed, knees on the floor, chest to the bed.”</p><p>Castiel immediately started taking off his clothes, Benny looking him over appreciatively. Once he was undressed, Cas kneeled in front of the bed, bending over to lean his chest on the bed like Benny had instructed.</p><p>“Now,” Benny said. “This probably won’t take long because we’re both gone because I’m probably just as excited as you are, but you… you’re not allowed to rut against the bed. I want you to come just on my cock, and only if I tell you’re allowed to come, understood?”</p><p>“Yes, sir, I understand.”<br/>“Good boy. Did you prepare as I asked you to?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Benny pressed a kiss against Cas’s back before he slid a finger over Castiel’s back, slowly moving down towards his hole. “Then let’s go see that.” Benny’s finger continued its path south before pressing into Castiel’s hole without much resistance. Of course Castiel had prepared himself well, because he just wanted to be fucked blind by Benny at this point, and he wanted to come, <em>so badly</em>.</p><p>Benny’s finger soon turned into two, then three with an additional dollop of lube, and then Benny shoved his cock in without announcing it to Cas. Cas cried out in surprised but it didn’t hurt – far from it. His cry soon turned into moans and whimpers as Benny fucked into him in quick and sharp motions, hitting his prostate on almost every pass. Benny was never very noisy, but he was muttering Cas’s name and grunting occasionally.</p><p>“Cas, are you ready?” Benny asked, panting. “Ready to come?”</p><p>“Yesss,” Cas hissed. “Please, Benny, please.”</p><p>“Fuck, Cas, come for me,” Benny said. “Come on, come for me, boy.”</p><p>And with a loud moan, Cas did exactly that. He listened, and he came hard, nearly blacking out as he did. He felt Benny’s come fill his ass, and then he felt Benny cover him with his own body, and he knew it was alright. Benny helped him up on the bed and cleaned him up a little before cuddling with him, although it was difficult to keep awake because of the strength of his orgasm. With Benny’s warmth around him, Castiel just let himself go, and he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>